


you could be happy

by binjiwrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not even once, Suicide, but not graphic, i typed this on my phone and didnt read over it, im not in a good place rn, implied suicide, just implied, theres like a brief mention of fucking, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binjiwrites/pseuds/binjiwrites
Summary: dave has had some time to think





	you could be happy

**Author's Note:**

> i read over none of this

what the fuck was the point? youd won the game, you were a fucking god, and none of it meant anything. sure, youd brought life to a new planet and helped it to flourish, but it didn't mean anything.  
you existed, they existed, and then someday nothing would exist. in the end, none of it would matter. pointless.  
everything youd been through, your trauma, pointless. the game, pointless. your "training" the scars the tears, it was all bullshit.  
and you didnt even realize it until the end, when you were supposed to be happy. the three years playing the game had been full of "just gotta make it just gotta make it just gotta make it-"  
and you made it.  
selfishly, you wish you hadnt.  
you know it would hurt karkat to hear you say that. you know you have no right to say it but you're selfish selfish selfish.  
you love him. you should be happy. youre not happy.  
when youre not empty youre racked with guilt and the only  
time it ever stops is when he touches you, when he fucks you. its not healthy. youre not healthy.  
youre only alive to lose yourself in him.  
if you died, hed move on. rose would move on. john would move on. they all would. the game already took so much. one more wouldnt hurt.  
is killing yourself a just death? you hope it is.  
gods, you hope it is.


End file.
